New Heights Clace
by fireflyanders
Summary: My first fan fic, Clace, mentions of Malec. Newbie fic, lemon, Kind of just me messing with the plot and coming up with this. After my version of the mortal war, Max still dies sadly but its just a mash up of how things could have gone a little differently. I hope you enjoy it and don't get too bored :) There will be clace still! I suck at summaries, please read :)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first fic ever so I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen from here in.

Chapter 1

Sweat was glistening down her back as she swung around to nail her target through the heart, her dagger flew straight towards the center ring of the dummy. Clarissa stood tall and eyed her target, the dagger was a little to the left but the heart nonetheless. Daggers were always her strong suit, no matter the size they always hit their targets, even if a little to the side. She sighed inwardly, training never held much appeal for her any more, it was all that seemed to fill her days. Seraph blades, study, daggers, study, crossbow/bow and arrow, study, family dinner, sleep. Days repeating themselves over and over, if only she had began training when she was supposed to, not 6 months ago when she was forced from the blissful ignorance of the mundane world into the harsh reality that was the Shadow world.

Today, she had decided, was going to be a day for weapons only. Frustration had been bubbling in the pit of her stomach for weeks and what better way to unleash it that firing scores of bolts into a firing range. Clarissa made her way to the ranged stand and took up her crossbow. It was a hardened maple and admas bow inlaid with electrum to give any one whom she fired on a little surprise. The bow was a gift for her 17th birthday last month from Maryse and Robert Lightwood, the owners of the New York Institute, her new home. She almost laughed as she reached for the fine piece of craftsmanship, the bow its self was nothing to laugh at, it had a fierce brilliance about it and in Clarissa's hands it was deadly. The laughing point was that the Lightwoods had given her a weapon that she probably wouldn't ever need or get to use. Their children Alec and Isabelle, as well as their adopted son Jace never thought to take her hunting and if she was perfectly honest, Clarissa didn't want to ask. Shadow skills came naturally to her but they weren't something she wished to relish in. She had nothing against spending every other evening slaughtering the demons that plagued her home; it was the thought of spending those evenings in the company of people who despised her.

When Clarissa came upon the scene trouble had followed her, something she felt tremendous guilt over. With her introduction to the Shadow world came the knowledge of what she really was, knowledge new to everyone including Clarissa. She was an experiment, one her father had created during his craze for the purification of Shadowhunter lines. Clarissa was one of two experiments, the other being her twin brother, Sebastian. Her father, Valentine Morgenstern tested the hands of fate and fed her mother, Jocelyn Fairchild (Then obviously Morgenstern.) a mixture of angel and demon blood. Valentine had rested the Mortal Cup, the Holy Grail of the Shadowhunter race, from the hands of the Clave and combined the golden blood of the angels with the obsidian blood of the demons. Valentine chose his victims with great care, only the greatest angel and demon would do for his child. He had been trying to create a hybrid of Fey and Shadowhunter from his own child. He forced the swirling liquid down his wife's throat day after day to ensure his child would be neither Shadowhunter nor Fey but stronger than both. His one mistake was relying on the premise Jocelyn's was a singular pregnancy.

When delivery day for his monstrosity arrived Valentine received a more than unpleasant surprise. His concoction had materialized itself in a way Valentine had not even considered. Jocelyn gave birth to twins, one male, and one female. The boy had the ice coloured hair of his father and the girl had the fiery hair of her mother. The girls eyes were a shade of emerald green that glistened like the jewel of dragonfly wings but the boys, the boys were the colour of the demonic blood Valentine had forced his wife to consume. His experiment backfired viciously. Rather than one child of immense power and cunning that fought for the angels with all the power and ferocity of the demons, he received his worst nightmares, a child with the beauty of the angels and the gift of words not spoken and the gift of the angel himself, and a child whose abilities rivalled those of his sister but lacked the humanity she possessed. Valentine, distraught with what he had done, killed Sebastian in his crib, but couldn't bring himself to tarnish the angelic purity of his daughter. It was rumoured that he used an Aegis and carved out his son's soulless black eyes, then fled and hid in his shame at what he had done. With Valentine's disappearance also came the disappearance of the Mortal Cup and with the disappearance of the Mortal Cup the Shadowhunter race began to dwindle.

Valentine was unheard of for over a decade and a half after the death of his son but as always, the slimy serpent returned from his secrecy, thus bringing us to the events of 6 months ago, the very events that wrenched Clarissa into the Shadow World. Valentine was consumed by his madness and in it he searched high and low for his former wife and the Cup he had learned was in her possession. Chaos ensued and a war that took countless lives followed. Jocelyn Fairchild fought her husband mercilessly knowing the monster he made out of her son and his chosen method of dealing with it. She fought until the fighting consumed her but not before taking Valentine with her. Like Clarissa, Jocelyn had a way with the language of the angels and had created a Kamikaze rune, a rune that would quite literally burn her up (Been watching supernatural sorry) in the event of her untimely demise, taking her killer with her. During the War for the Cup many lives were caught in the crossfire, one in particular being Maximus Jonathon Lightwood, the youngest brother of the Lightwood Clan.

The Lightwood's, Clarissa felt, still held her responsible, hell, Clarissa held herself responsible. She glanced down at the crossbow in her hands and grabbed a few dozen bolts, moving towards the target range she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She tried to clear her mind of the guilt and annoyance that plagued her everyday. Guilt over everything her father had caused and annoyance that she felt still felt immensely guilty over events that were far beyond her control. She programmed the range (Thinking hunger games ish) to suit her mood and fired bolt after bolt until the targets looked like human pincushions. As if in perfect time the simulation ended as Clarissa's bolts did and as always in her monotonous routine, She collected and cleaned all her equipment. The sweat clouding her body like a salt-ridden glow had managed to soak its way through her training sports bra and started outlining its self along her singlet. Deciding this signified enough for today she made her way to the adjoining bathroom, the co-ed adjoining bathroom. Clary stripped off her soaked singlet as she walked through the doors and used it to wipe the sweat from her face as she headed for the sinks. Splashing cold water on her face, Clarissa looked up only to be met by her reflection. Limp, sodden hair, like a doused flame, hung from her scalp and eyes that shone like green flashlights sat in the middle of her face. They were ringed by dark shadows that only reminded her of the nightmares that plagued her sleep and the image of Max that shot up every time she shut her eyes. Clarissa ran for the shower and tore off her remaining clothing. She set the water for as hot as it could go in an attempt to burn the pain away, to burn the guilt for being the reason innocent little Max had died. She wasn't sure how long she remained under the burning torrent of water but somewhere along she had sunk to the floor and been overtaken by the uncontrolled sobs she reserved for when she had the institute to herself. Clarissa was so lost in her own world she didn't hear the bathroom doors open or the two people that came through them.  
"Come on Jace, I think she's ready. She needs to get out of this depressing place it just reminds her of her family." Isabelle said, touching up her makeup in the mirror.  
"Iz, we know she's ready, she doesn't want to come out with us. She thinks we all hate her, you and Alec especially." Jace looked at his sister sternly.

"Jace, that's because we did. We blamed her for Max and took it out on her. It's taken a while for us to come to our senses but Alec and I know Max had nothing to do with Clarissa, she hasn't done anything wrong." Isabelle was determined. The little redhead was going out tonight regardless of everyone else's opinion.

Alec heard the bickering and made his way into the bathroom as well. The three as oblivious to Clarissa as she was to them.

"Actually, I think you two will find you are both wrong. Yes, Clarissa thinks we hate her but that isn't the problem here. The problem is that she hates herself and the way we all treat her doesn't help." Alec's voice was a shock to the other Lightwoods and left them silent, until another sound broke through, the sound of someone choking back extreme emotional pain.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alec asked, turning to his siblings.

"I think so, you two need to get out right now." Isabelle spoke quietly but her tone was firm.

"Iz I don't-" Jace began but was cut off by a look that could cut diamonds.

"C'mon Jace, lets leave the women to it." Alec pulled Jace from the bathroom.

Isabelle waited for them to leave before grabbing a towel and tucking her stele in her boot. She could feel the heat in the room leading her to only imagine the heat of the water on Clarissa's skin. She walked directly into the shower stall occupying Clarissa and shut the water off. She moved her eyes down to Clarissa's puffed emerald eyes and placed the towel around her. Noticing the blistered sheen to Clarissa's skin Isabelle knew her water hunch had been right. Removing her stele, Isabelle carved a swirling matrix into the skin over the girl's heart. Clarissa averted her eyes while Isabelle fussed over her. She hung her head in shame for forgetting she wasn't alone, the last thing she wanted was these people feeling sorry for her.

"C'mon kiddo." Isabelle pulled Clarissa to her feet, readjusted the towel and took her to her bedroom.

Once in the comfort of the pink and black glittered swirls that covered Isabelle's bedroom she sat Clarissa down on her bed. Reaching for her make up bag, Isabelle pulled out a small tub of cream. Moving back over to the bed she opened and dabbed her finger into the cream lightly. Gently, Isabelle massaged the cream into the tender skin surrounding Clarissa's eyes and then onto the rigid lines that caked her forearms.

"Talk to me Clary, what's going on with you?" Isabelle asked softly and continued to apply the miracle balm.

"It's nothing, don't worry about me I'm okay." Clarissa closed her eyes and tried to focus on the cream that was numbing the burn that accompanied her skin.

"Don't lie to me. I know you are not okay, and these," She said, gesturing towards Clarissa's forearm. "Are even less convincing than you. I know something is bothering you Clary, believe it or not I have been lower than you feel right now."

"I doubt that Isabelle, but I'll be fine. I just need to sleep." Clarissa moved to get up but found strong hands stopping her.  
"No offense Clary but that's shit and you know it. I hear you screaming at night, your room is two doors away. I hear you crying out for your mum, I hear you crying out for Max, I have even heard you cry for the brother you were supposed to have. Don't play dumb Clary, I know you're suffering worse than I am." Her tone was harsher than usual but all the words Isabelle spoke were true. Clary was suffering more than she was, as much as she loved Max, her dreams of him were becoming less and less frequent. Clary's were every single night and usually more than one.

"I don't know what you want me to say Iz, I just don't know anymore." Clary hung her head and clutched the towel hanging around her chest.

"Just talk to me Clary, tell me what's going on with you." Isabelle placed the balm on the bedside table and rested her arm over Clary's shoulders.

"It's my fault, all of it Iz. If it weren't for me none of it would have happened. My mum would be okay, all those people, hundreds of them, wouldn't be dead, Max would still be alive. It's my fault Iz, its all my fault. Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa!" Tears began to fall from her eyes again and with her head resting on Isabelle's shoulder, they fell onto her jacket. Suddenly, Isabelle jerked up and walked to the other side of the room. Facing the wall, away from Clary, she raised her hands to her face and coughed a few times. When she turned back her eyes were glassy and her hands shaking. Isabelle walked forward and knelt before Clary.  
"Listen to me, very clearly Clarissa Adele Fairchild. It is _not_ your fault. _None_ of this is your fault. We can't choose our parents and you got the short straw. Your father was a whack job. He did things to you when you were a kid. He killed your brother. He started a war that killed my brother. He killed your mother. Clary, none of this is your fault, no one blames you for being his daughter, and it's not something you can help. We don't blame you Clary, we blame Valentine." Isabelle grabbed the Clary's free hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "The guys and I were going to see if you wanted to come hunting with us tonight but I think a slumber party is in order. No ifs, buts or maybes. You, me, popcorn and the magic of Mean Girls. I'll kick them out for the night, I'm sure Magnus is in the mood for a guys night."

"I'd like that. Thank you Izzy." Clary said between hiccups.

Kicking the boys out proved easier done than said and the girls lounged around the expansive sitting room, enjoying the spoils of surround sound and flat screen televisions.  
"You know Clary, we are going to pandemonium tomorrow night, to make up for tonight. Want to join us?" Isabelle asked gently.

"Actually, that sounds great." Clary responded, surprising herself.  
"Fantastic! Come to my room tomorrow at 7. I'll take care of everything! _Do not_ be late."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was roughly 6:58pm when Clary knocked on Isabelle's door. She wasn't sure how long she had spent trying to work up the courage to knock.  
"I thought I said don't be late!" Isabelle shouted through the door.

"I'm not! Its barely 7 yet!" Clary shouted back.

"Good. Just testing you." She said with a mysterious wink. Isabelle pulled her through the door. Several outfits were scattered across the bed and piles of various creams and powders and lip products scattered the vanity. Isabelle dragged Clary to the bed and pointed at a jeans and top combination. "Put those on in my bathroom and then come straight out." Clary scooped up the pile and made her way with out any questions. The bathroom was a fairly normal bathroom as far as they go, shower, toilet, bath, vanity. Clary looked down at the garments in her hands. There was a pair of solid black skinny-legged jeans and a sleeveless emerald green button up top that flared out at the waist. Clary had to admit, Isabelle was good when it came to clothes. Bracing herself, Clary opened the door and looked up at Isabelle. "Ooh la la girl! Okay what we do next depends on whether you want to bait or not. What do you want to do?"

"If you don't mind Iz, I kind of want to have a go at baiting." Clary replied hesitantly.

"Sweet. Alrighty chuck this on and sit in the chair for hair and makeup." She said cheerily, chucking a black-cropped leather jacket to Clary. Clary slid her arms into the sleeves and took her place in the vanity chair. Isabelle spun the chair so Clary faced her but away from the mirror. "Ok, here we go." Isabelle applied a number of liquids to Clary's eyes, cheeks and neck. Clary sat there for what felt like an eternity, just an eternity of brushes and puffs whispering across her skin. "Are you sure you want to bait?" Isabelle asked again, just to be sure.

"Yeah, go hard or go home Iz. I can do this." Clary opened her eyes to a nervous looking Isabelle.

"Just checking before I do your hair, they tend to go more for the innocent types." And with that Isabelle got to work. She re-curled some of Clary's more unruly waves and tied the lot up into a mid ponytail. After some pulling and tugging the ponytail morphed into a water fall-esque bun. A few more touch ups here and there and she was done, but not before sliding her into knee high black, leather boots that were at max 2 inches, Isabelle's shortest shoes. Clary turned to the mirror and nearly gasped from the shock. Her dark ringed eyes where creamy and glowing, her usually blotchy cheeks smooth with just a touch of pink, her lips were a smooth shade of pale pink. Her skin looked even and she looked healthier than she had felt in months. She couldn't deny it, Isabelle definitely knew what she was doing. Clary lost herself in her reflection, marveling at the healthy, beautiful girl looking back at her. A girl whose skin had colour and life, a girl whose eyes looked alive and clear, a girl who Clary hadn't seen since she found out who she really was. _What._ What she really was. Clary spent so long lost in her reflection she didn't even notice Isabelle was already set to go.

Making their way to the training room to stock up on various weapons, Clary had a new found confidence in her step. The broken girl racked with guilt was gone, at least for tonight. In her place was a beautifully sexy young woman with just a hint of danger, just enough that tonight she would be the only thing demons would be seeing. Before they entered the training room Clary began shrugging off her jacket and pulled out her stele, for Isabelle to apply marks for the night so the others didn't see her wince at the burning sensation the stele still left on her skin.

"Well well well Firefly, we should take you out more often." Magnus crooned as they entered, much to Alec's annoyance. Alec pulled his eyes off Magnus and turned his glare to Clary, then to his sister and back again.

"You're making her bait! Her first time out?" He near growled. Clary shrugged indifferently.  
"Doubting my charms Alec darling?" She asked, a wicked glint in her eyes. Jace nearly choked in an attempt to hold back laughter.

"Charms? Oh Clary I didn't even know you had those. You're like a kid in her mum's heels!" Alec fought back laughter himself. The glint in Clary's eyes vanished in an instant and she brought her face level to Alec's where he was sitting.

"Exactly." She said, her voice coated in seduction.

"Well then '_Firefly_' take your pick of weapons. Remember something small and easily concealed. No broadsword or crossbow tonight." Jace gestured towards the table he and the other guys were seated around. Almost as if knowing it was a test Clary moved with grace towards the rune-marked daggers. Pocketing 3, one in her sleeve, one in her boot and another in her jacket, she moved towards the seraph blades and took one, placing it in her other boot. She looked up at Jace with a devilish grin and held tried to hold his gaze for a second or two but the blond was pocketing weapons of his own. Clary grabbed her last weapon, the broadsword Jace told her not to grab. Almost as if it was second nature she slid the blade into the inverted holster strapped under her jacket. The exact holster she had equipped with a tardis rune that made it bigger on the inside, hiding all manner of weapons with ease. Who knows, if tonight went well she might share that secret with them. Clary moved a slight way away from the table so the others could have their pick of the weapons, Magnus watching distantly as he wasn't going to join them. Hunting was shadowhunter business and something downworlders do well to avoid.

"Who," Jace began his voice dangerous, "took my sword?" His eyes moved over the confused Lightwood faces to Clary's unreadable mask.

"You mean that broadsword you told me not to bother with? Wouldn't have a clue." She responded and began making her way to the institutes elevator doors.

"She didn't…" Alec began absently.

"She can't have, she's too small to lift it, let alone _hide _it." Isabelle said, trying to hide her sarcasm. She knew of Clary's abilities and had no doubts she would have taken the sword to teach Jace a lesson.

Pandemonium was not at all what Clary expected. Clary didn't even know what she expected but it wasn't the mundane club of all mundane clubs. Following the others, she headed for the bar. She wasn't one to drink but tonight she needed all the liquid courage she could muster, plus the scent of alcohol would only add to the illusion of being an innocent mundane girl out for the first time. The gang all crowded around her and briefed her on the nights proceedings. Go dance, spot demon, dance and flirt with demon, take him to the storage room and they take him, or her some weren't overly picky, down. Clary let out a small, nearly unnoticeable scoff and made her way from the group to the dance floor. It took a few seconds but she caught the eyes of an eidolon demon. This one had black talons and skin the shade of mustard combined with toxic orange. His hair was wiry and stuck out at such fierce points it probably could have been wires, but of course due to the beauty of glamours the mundane crowd only saw a handsome boy with tanned sin and spiked black hair. He noticed her and in microseconds made his way over and began dancing. Clary laughed lightly as the demons hands brushed the small of her back. Noticing her pleased façade the demon leaned in so his lips were brushing her ear.  
"Care to dance somewhere a little more private?" He whispered, his snake like tongue brushing her ear lobe. Clary shivered with disgust and inwardly cringed. Taking a second she regained her composure and leaned into the neck space just below the demon's ear.

"It's almost like you took the words from my mouth." She leaned back and led the eidolon towards the storage room, careful to let him through first so she could assess where her weapons were stocked. The second the door shut behind them the demon turned and Clary struck using the blade from her wrist and forced it upwards through the demon's skull. Shock flooded the pits of the demons eyes and slowly he began to fold in on himself. She plucked the dagger back and wiped it on one of the stray curtains. Hers was a vicious but effective method. Clary went to turn to lure the next one but the door opened before she could reach it. Isabelle stood before her dumbfounded.  
"Where'd he go? You're only meant to come in here if you have a demon Clare!"  
"Breath Iz, I took care of him. A little gory for my tastes but effective. I'm heading back out, I think I spotted a free wheeling igmortis demon out there.. (hybrid of Latin words for fire and death. I couldn't think of a cooler name) Clary replaced her dagger and headed out to lure the other demon. If her hunch about the demon was right there was no way she's manage it on her own. Igmortis demons were famous for their ability to simultaneously light themselves on fire and cause unsuspecting mundanes to melt into a puddle of organs. Thankfully, this particular one seemed intent on getting her thrills the hard way. Clary caught the demon's eye and forced herself not to peel back the glamour. The eidolon's true form nearly made her gag and igmortis demons were bound to be worse. The demon eyed Clary for a few moments waiting to see how it would be played out. Clary new this game and looked away trying to force herself to blush. The free wheelers liked to seek out people who were interested in trying homosexuality but hadn't yet dabbled in it. It some how made them more pure and more interesting to feed off. This slight fact nearly sickened Clary, that a demon hunted for vulnerability and attacked young girls because they oozed it off. She knew that's how they worked but the thought still made her stomach clench. She felt a light pinch at her ribs and spun around reflexively. The demon had approached her and began the dance that would end fatally. Clary continued her shy act, even though it wasn't much of an act. Clary was shy and shy was Clary, if you were to look up the definition of shy or bashful a photo of Clary along with her name would be what you find. The demon seemed to be enjoying the dance and after about half an hour Clary felt it was time for the confident façade to take over. She leaned in and secured her hands roughly around the demons waist.

"Mind if we take this somewhere with a little more privacy?" Of course, like they all do, the demon agreed enthusiastically. Clary led her to the infamous storage room and led her to the opposite wall, Clary then turned so she was in between the demon and the wall. One of the boys was supposed to be inside, probably Alec, and the others should follow her closely but not too close. Clary turned to grin at the demon girl and removed her hand. Reaching into her jacket, as though she was taking it off Clary swiftly unsheathed the jacket dagger and in the blink of an eye sunk it into the demons heart. The igmortis meanly grinned, delight mixed with a sliver of fear.

"Oh darling that was unwise. Go for the head, never the heart. I am not human my heart does not serve the purpose of yours."  
"That it does _darling_." Sneered a voice from the shadows, knowing the voice to be Alec's Clary didn't even flinch. She released her wrist dagger directly into the demons stomach.  
"The head darling the head. What are they teaching you shadowhunters?" The demon, losing its patience removed its glamour. The petite brunette melted away as if burned with acid and fire took her place, or rather, a person that glowed and ebbed like the burning flames and coals took her place. As if in perfect timing Jace and Isabelle burst through the door. Clary to bemused by the demon took no notice.  
"Yes the head. That was my next move but you see darling, the heart is the center of your power. Yes the dagger does not remove them but the runes it carries take out a lot of the punch. And well, the stomach is a sore spot for all women but on you its nearly paralytic, so my apologies for the low blow." Clary took a step back as the demon spat burning embers at her. "As for the head," Clary reached back into her jacket. "As you wish." She swung the broadsword out in a move swifter than any others she had performed and sliced the demons head clean off. The rest of the body vanished instantly in puffs of smoke but the head glowed even brighter. Clary grinned at the glowing hatred emanating from the demon and swung the sword down through the demon's head.

Remembering she had company Clary turned around to see three pairs of eyes on her.  
"Where the fuck did you pull my sword from Fairchild?" Jace spoke first. Clary hid the delight she felt on the inside, she knew he would be angry but this was more than she had hoped.

"From a holster Jace, surely you're familiar with those, you have at least 11 strapped on you at this very moment." Her face stayed a barrier blocking the burning pride she felt from showing.

"Well obviously. What I meant was were did you hide the holster my sword is nearly bigger than you." He looked on in disbelief.

"You are right it is quite large though not as large as I'd originally thought. Come to think of it, it's actually not my kind of weapon." She threw it gently at Jace's feet and laughed. "All yours golden boy. I prefer my swords to be more reliable. One hit wonders just don't do it for me." She left the storage room shoulders high and once her face was out of eye view let the pure ecstasy of the moment wash over her.

Once Clary left the storage room Isabelle and Alec broke into hysterical laughter. Alec had tears rolling down his face and Isabelle clutched her stomach. Jace leaned down angrily and snatched up his favourite weapon, although he knew Clary was teasing and returning a mere fraction of what he had caused her to endure he still felt hatred burning though him as he looked at his sword. She was going to pay for this moment, she must have known that, she wasn't overly stupid. Jace thundered out of the room and made his way back into the club.

Clary's joy was short lived as she spotted another demon making his way towards her. He was a class 4 eidolon. Stronger and smarter than the class 2 she faced earlier. This demon was not one she would handle alone and since she was down to her last dagger and only a seraph blade she wasn't even going to try. She danced with the demon easily, allowing him to control their pace in hopes to give Jace time to cool off and regroup with the others. This demon was slightly more handsy and aggressive than the last two and Clary's nerves, to the demon's delight, shone through. He nearly forced her off to the side before she could get a word out. She knew what was going to happen but wanted to remain in control of the situation.

"Mind if we take this somewhere with less observers?" She whispered sexily into the demon's neck

"Minding is the last thing on my agenda." He growled. Clary steered the demon into the storage room just like the last two accept this time she didn't engage it in battle. She continued to flirt nervously waiting for the others to accompany her but they didn't come. The demon approached her and grinned.

"You know little girl, you really, really shouldn't talk to strangers." He growled in a low husky voice.

"Oh but that's the beauty of strangers," She whispered. "I'm not supposed to talk to them, that makes them even more exciting." The demon grinned even wider and chuckled in a deadly voice.

"There are other ways to get excitement you foolish child." The demon came at her, Clary barely making it out of his way. She reached into her left boot and to her own anguish plucked out her last remaining dagger.

"Ooh, not so foolish, child. Mummy made sure you had a knife if things got heated. I hate to inform you it won't do you a world of good where I'm concerned." The demon came towards her again and using her left hand (left boot left hand yeah?) Clary awkwardly sank the dagger in its right hip. The demon shuddered back, realization blanketing its features, now she was in trouble and the others were nowhere in sight. The demon, now very angry, plucked the dagger and lunged at Clary causing a deep gash down her left arm and grazing her ribs. As he did so the other shadowhunters burst into the room. She screamed in agony and reaching for her last weapon she weakly whispered the angel Sariel's name. Her seraph blade barely had time to light up before she plunged it through the demon's chest. The eidolon barely flinched and slapped her aside with enough force he sent her to the ground in a crumpled heap. The others jumped in on the action not even a second later and destroyed the demon. Clary sat up awkwardly and began to apply iratze runes over her arm and ribs. The wounds stopped bleeding and the bruising she felt around her lungs eased but the gash on her arm only shrunk. She forced her self up and used the wall to brace herself.

"Didn't feel like taking that one solo Firefly?" Jace looked her up and down as he spoke, his words mocking her. Clary didn't crack often, especially in front of people, and this condescending golden boy was not going to change that.

"Ouch Golden Boy, I'm offended you consider me so naïve. Incase _you _didn't notice that one was a class 4 eidolon. I'd like to see you take him solo and come out with your heart still beating in your chest." Against her will, Clary coughed uneasily and stained her hand with blood. Before the others had a chance to notice she feigned a sneeze in an attempt to remove the blood from her mouth and hand. Isabelle, quite enthralled by tonight's events decided that that was enough for tonight. She walked over to Clary her face glowering with pride and led her from the storage room.

"I figure judging by Jace's face right now you two might be a little longer here. Catch you at home guys." Isabelle whipped her hair and was gone from the club in a flash taking the red head with her.

"That girl nearly puts you to shame Jace." Alec grinned, still in the storage room with Jace.  
"The only one who puts me to shame is myself. I like to keep it interesting. I'd like to see her in a real fight rather than showing off though, that could be something worth watching." Jace replied bitterly, the hatred returning.

"She wasn't showing off, you're just pissed someone else has mastered the skill of mixing badassery with sarcasm because Iz and I prefer to just kill the damn things." Alec laughed. Jace grimaced and turned for the door. "I tell you something else Jace, if you made us wait 2 seconds longer that thing would have killed her. Think about that when you're trying to sleep." Jace slammed the door to the storage room and made his way to the bar. Alec was right, any longer and she would have died but that wasn't his fault, not his alone at least. Alec or Iz should have been in there waiting to jump in for Clary. Not that he'd have minded if they did wait the extra 2 seconds and she died. Dying was a side effect of being Nephilim. The arrogant, irritating show off wouldn't grin that damn sarcastic, self-assured smirk then.

After downing enough alcohol to numb his frustrations Jace found Alec and the pair made their way home. Alec stared at Jace on and off in the cab on the way back to the institute. Jace was caught up in his thoughts when a cough broke through his reverie.  
"Oh so that's why she bugs you so much. You think she's hot, I saw your face as she walked in with Iz for tonight." Jace's knuckles whitened as his hands clenched around the seat edge. "Not that I blame you, those jeans tonight would have set any straight man off. If you eased off on the sarcasm you might have a chance with her, like an actual chance not the 'one hit wonders' you're-" Alec's light tone was cut of by a threatening growl from Jace.

"I am not into her. She's infuriating, arrogant and selfish. I want nothing to do with the stupid girl." He uttered the last sentence through gritted teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two sat in a tense silence for the rest of the journey. They made their way to the Institute's elevator and, following Church, through to the kitchen where the girls were waiting. Jace made his way to the opposite side of the room but Alec moved to the bench where the girls sat with bowls of ice cream. Both had washed evidence of the night off and changed into pajamas. Clary's, Alec noted, where unusually uncharacteristic, she was wearing shorts and a black long sleeve sweater but her left arm was slightly bulkier than the other. Thinking nothing of it he tried to lighten the mood.

"So Firefly, how was your first night of hunting?" Clary looked over to where Jace was, he appeared to be ignoring them, not like he would be able to hear anyway.

"Actually it was quite," She paused searching for the right word. "I guess cringe-worthy. Those demons dance so much and are so touchy." She shuddered at the memory. "I almost feel violated and in desperate need of ten thousand showers to wash their taint off." Jace laughed heartily from his corner. Clary, realizing he heard every word she just said turned an impossible shade of red. She got up and made off towards the hallway. Alec grabbed her slightly bulky arm before she could go and she shuddered away from his touch, grimacing as she did so.

"Sorry Clary, I just wanted to tell you to ignore him, the only way to deal with him some days is ignoring him. Easier than wanting to kill him." She nodded and walked two steps before they became wobbly and she fell back towards the floor. Both Isabelle and Alec were by her side in a flash.  
"Clary? What's going on?" Isabelle asked nervously. Alec glanced at the spot on her arm he had grabbed and noticed it was now stained in blood. Gingerly, he pulled up her sleeve to reveal blood stained bandages spanning from an inch above her wrist up to just below her shoulder.

"Clary, where did that demon get the dagger?" Alec asked uneasily, remembering the scene as they entered the storage room. She coughed uneasily, blood staining her mouth again.

"It was mine, I stabbed him in the leg with it. I was only down to it and a seraph blade and I had no idea where you guys were. I was trying to improvise. I hoped while in human form he would have had some of the vulnerabilities of humans like their arterial system. I was hoping that puncturing what was supposed to be a femoral artery would have slowed him down enough. He plucked the dagger like it was a splinter and slashed me with it."

"Oh no, Alec does that mean-?" Her question was cut off by Alec standing and yelling for Magnus, hopefully his boyfriend was still here awaiting their return. After no reply he dialed into his cellphone and waited out the ringing.

"Alexander?" Magnus gruffly answered.

"Magnus we have a problem, Clary has demon blood in her system and given her childhood I'd say it's fighting her real hard right now?" The phone clicked off and Alec was met with silence. Only just noticing the commotion, Jace came over and took in the scene before him. Isabelle frantically trying to talk to Clary, Alec peeling dark stained bandages off her arm to reveal a brutal gash ranging from just below Clary's shoulder to her wrist.

"He'll be here soon, Clary, I promise." Alec pulled out his stele and drew various runes over Clary's arm. Runes ranging from ones for pain to ones for blood loss to ones to fight infection to ones to increase strength. Every rune he could think of and not a single one made a difference. Clary appeared to be losing consciousness and her eyes were darting around the room. Jace stayed frozen where he was trying to process what he was seeing. Clary's eyes locked on his for a second, their emerald glow boring into his golden eyes, in that moment he knew it was his fault she was here. He was distracting the others because the red head had pissed him off and he wanted to make her pay, this however, was not what he had in mind. Clary's eyes fluttered shut and her breathing slowed dramatically, just as Magnus burst into the kitchen.  
"What demon and class?" He asked, authority coating his tone.

"Eidolon, 4." Isabelle replied.

"How'd it get in her system?" Magnus asked, not altering his tone.

"She stabbed him with one of her daggers then he used it on her." Alec replied glumly.

"Will she be ok Mags?" Isabelle asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"Once I'm done she will. She'll just need to sleep it off. Wasn't this only her first night out? You should have kept a closer eye on her guys." Magnus growled, disappointment growing with every word. He watched the girl grow up, he knew she would find this world eventually but he hoped she would be safer knowing about it. Alec and Magnus carried her to the infirmary while Isabelle and Jace went to get some of the supplies ordered by Magnus.

Clary woke in an unfamiliar room, her left arm aching as if someone was dragging a white-hot branding iron across the length of it. She glanced around, eyes finally adjusting to the light and noticed the room wasn't as unfamiliar as she initially thought, it was the Institute infirmary. She sat up, balancing with her right arm, and took the water from the table. Drinking it slowly she tried to remember what happened to land her here, it took a few moments as her memory was in pieces and at points distorted. What she had managed to piece together was a bad night at Pandemonium, her first night at pandemonium. _Damn it!_ She thought, her first night as a hunter and she managed to pass out and wind up here. She moved to get up but found a pair of strong arms holding her down.

"Not so fast Firefly, I'm not done with you. Wait here while I grab the others ok? Also," Magnus snapped his fingers, releasing his infamous blue sparks. "How's the arm now? Should be back to normal in a few days." As he left Clary moved her attention back to the pain in her arm and found none. Say what you want about glitter-clad men but Magnus was a miracle worker. She pulled up her sleeve and saw the ragged red mark of a fading wound that traced its way up the length of her arm.

"So I see our own sleeping beauty is awake. Who finally kissed you because as the only straight male here I can say it definitely was _not_ me." Jace announced, his signature smirk in its place.

"Just lucky it was me that fainted not you because the only kiss good enough to wake you would be your own and I sure as hell want a front row seat to watch you pull that off." Clary replied grumpily, she didn't even know the time but it was way to early to deal with his crap right now.

"Now, now children, there are things we need to discuss, what ever this is," Alec said gesturing at the two of them, catching Jace's eye and grinning. "Can wait till later. "

"Then discuss." Clary said sleepily.

"Well Firefly, since no one wants a repeat of Sunday night, you won't be training solo anymore. Jace is going to be your official trainer starting next week." Alec braced himself for the onslaught he knew was coming.

"Are you serious?" Clary all but shrieked. "How is training with golden boy going to stop me from being stuck alone with a horny eidolon again? I highly doubt that he is as uncouth as a demon but I may be wrong."

"I am shocked Firefly, did you just insult me or compliment me? Anyway, you are training with me because I am the best. Don't act like I got a say in any of this. I don't want this any more than you do." His ever-sarcastic tone filling the room.

"What ever. When do we start next week?" She asked, hoping for them to leave.

"Monday, 7 am, we'll start with weapons training, you can reserve theory for when you aren't in my training sessions. Just don't be late."

"Fine. If you say so Cap'n." She got off the bed and made for her room.

Glancing around she decided it was time for some redecorating. Her black walls and grunge arrangement just didn't welcome her anymore, they were for a past Clary. Clary pulled out her sketchbook and designed her ideal bedroom, with in the dimensions of her current room. She changed the walls to a soft white, all but one, which was a deep burgundy shade. She redesigned her wardrobe to have a natural wood finish, with her bed she placed it in the center of the burgundy wall and chose a freestanding frame with an on-the-wall white bed head and for bedside tables and vanity, she settled for a chic stainless steel and glass finish. Once she felt the room reflected her newfound esteem, she tore the sketch out and tacked it to the wall. Carefully, she carved a rune into the paper with her stele and watched the room shimmer and change as it moved to reflect the sketch.

Fascinated by the transformation Clary grabbed up some clothes and took a hot shower. Feeling her muscles slowly loosen, she took in a deep breath and rinsed her hair. Toweling off, she thought she heard a faint knock on her bedroom door. Clary ignored it and wrapped one towel around her chest, the other around her hair. As she opened the bathroom door she saw the last thing she had expected, Jace, looking apologetic and standing in her doorway. Clary instantly tensed and felt herself falling into her mask.

"Well Firefly aren't you glowing?" He said, all traces of apology leaving his features.  
"Out. Now." She growled and moved to push him back out the door.

"I don't know, I quite like in at the moment, wouldn't you agree?" His smirk in its usual place.

"Jonathon Christopher Herondale, get out!" Clary yelled, her cheeks flushing with anger.

"Ooh busting out the full name, did I hit a nerve Firefly?" Clary moved for the seraph blade resting on her vanity. "Fine I don't need to be told three times. Just wanted to tell you Isabelle's looking for you." With that he left, closing the door behind him. How could one person be so damn infuriating!? How on earth would Clary survive training with that arrogant ass every day? She had no clue, not a single one. The days to come were going to test her in more ways than one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_6 months later, only Alec is 18, everyone else is still 17._

"Dammit Clarissa! Focus." Jace growled in frustration. They had been training together for months now and Clary was getting on his last nerve. She was good in a fight, he wouldn't deny that, but she never put herself into it entirely. She wouldn't break into the epiphany of battle where everything slows and adrenaline flows.

"Do you even know the meaning of the word Jace? What on earth do you think I'm trying to do here?" She growled back, pulling herself up. Training hasn't been easy for the two, their mutual hatred for each other growing every second.

"I don't even know anymore. Amuse yourself for the rest of training, I am done with this." He walked out angrily but Clary couldn't help notice the sexy way his muscles moved under his thin t-shirt. Hold on, _sexy_? Jace didn't do sexy, he did arrogant and infuriating and sarcastic and condescending, not sexy.

"Oh come on! One more shot Jace." She yelled after him, knowing Maryse would take it out on her if he lost his temper.

"Only if you focus. Concentrate your mind on my every move, my every expression. Let your senses be your guide not your head. Go!" Their sparring match began, both were unarmed trying to knock the other off balance.

Clary fought to concentrate her senses but kept getting distracted by the way his tousled golden hair always sat in a way that made it look perfect. Shaking her head of the thought she moved Jace from her mind and focused on the being before her. She was under attack, unarmed and alone. The attacker began to move for her but Clary wasn't worried. Everything around her slowed and she was filled with feelings of ecstasy. She easily dodged the attack and landed one of her own. She struck at Jace's lower back, hoping to hit one of his kidneys. Before he could perch for a second move she whipped her leg out and kicked out with enough force to knock his out from under him. Pinning his arms above his head perching so one knee was at his crotch and the other was crushing his chest with her weight Clary glanced down at her trainer. His face filled with surprise and for a moment, a small moment, pride.  
"Feels good doesn't it, the high of battle?" He asked, knowing from her face there was still adrenaline lingering in her system.

"Good is a understatement used by people who have lost their ability to think of words. There aren't words for what I feel right now." She rebalanced herself so that her weight was no longer in danger of making Jace sterile and stood up.  
"Wait till your first orgasm, it's the high of battle with out the danger." He grinned and ducked out of the way before she kicked his genitals.

"Temper, temper Firefly, it's only the truth." Clary scoffed and turned to head back to her room and take a shower. "Oh and Firefly? We're going out tonight, Isabelle wants you at 7 and," he added sarcastically, complete with arm gestures and all, "'if you're even a second late she will lock you out and you will have to manage to be beautiful on your own because her time is precious'" Clary laughed and continued out of the room.

7 came around fairly quickly and Clary found herself forced into Isabelle's bathroom with a bundle of clothes to put on. Tonight's ensemble consisted of a black pencil skirt, the shadowhunter colour pallet is a little limited, matching black boots with a 5" heel and a white, one shouldered blouse. She had no idea where her weapons were supposed to hide but at least the outfit combined the best parts of sexy and classy. Braving the wrath of Isabelle Lightwood, Clary made her way back into the pink and black room of her fashion nightmares.

"Ooh I like it, Clare-bear. You are going to stop the room tonight!" Isabelle giggled approvingly. "You know the drill. Sit, shut your eyes and shut up. You'll be beautified in no time." Clary spaced out for most of the make up process leaving Isabelle to flutter around with her various powders and brushes. "What do you think?" She asked and spun Clary to face the mirror. As usual Clary was amazed, Isabelle managed to transform the faded circles under her eyes and the millions of freckled that dotted her face creamy and smooth. Her cheeks had just the right shade of peachy blush, her lips in a tempting shade of plum and her frizzy curls were smoothed into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. Clary didn't look like a demon hunter, she looked like a man hunter. She looked sexy and for the first time, like a woman. In the past few months her chest had begun to grow in and her hips began to grow out and in Isabelle's ensemble they stood out, she looked petite but god she was curvy. The skirt cinched in her waist and the slight puff to the blouse made her chest stand out a little more. Isabelle was a worker of miracles.

"So Iz, where am I meant to keep weapons tonight? You haven't left me many options girl." Clary asked hesitantly. She was hoping Isabelle wasn't about to break out the thigh sheaths and magic bra sheaths. Isabelle looked up and saw Clary's worried expression and laughed.  
"Weapons? Didn't anyone tell you? Tonight isn't for hunting, tonight is for some good old fun. A seraph or two and a stele in your boots will be more than enough." Clary wasn't sure whether to relax or tense more. Fun night out, dressed extremely sexy, with the wondrous Isabelle. What could go wrong?

"Fun huh? You aren't going to pimp me out or try set me up are you?"

"God no Clare! We are going dancing and drinking, if you want to hook up go for it. Tonight is just a night off from hunting, studying and training now suck it up and lets go meet the boys." Isabelle pulled Clary from the vanity and out the door. Clary wondered when she had found time to get herself ready since most of the night she had spent flitting around and making sure Clary was ready.

"Firefly and Beauty Queen, nice of you to join us. I think you made it out in record time." Jace mused, he glanced over at Clary but quickly moved his attention to Isabelle and the two were off into their own world. Clary couldn't help notice how he seemed to glow gold, from his dark golden hair to his golden tan to his liquid gold eyes, Jace was actually golden. Clary had only called him golden boy to mess with him, but Adonis was actually pure gold. His colouring wasn't the only think Clary noticed. She watched the way he moved with a grace she could never even hope to master. Every movement was purposeful, incredibly smooth and filled to the brim with sexiness. A cough broke into her daydream and Clary turned to face a preoccupied Magnus and Alec who was sporting an extremely amused look. Clary blushed and followed the others out the door.

After what could have passed for an awkward eternity the group made their way through the doors of a downworlder club Clary couldn't name. The boys all headed for the bar but Isabelle dragged out Clary to the dance floor. The two danced for what felt like hours, eventually Isabelle caught the eye of a fairly attractive werewolf and Clary made her way to the bar. A few shots in and Clary began to feel the buzz of the alcohol pulsing through her, she felt warmth spread throughout her body and something bubbling in her stomach. She got down from the bar and headed towards the bathroom. Stopping at the sink next to the wall, she looked up into the mirror and noticed Isabelle's handiwork had become a little smudged and the eyeliner was clumping on her lower lash line. Clary sighed and moved to fix what she could but a giggle from the stall behind her caught her attention. Clary cleared her throat so the mischievous duo would get the hint that they were no longer alone. Clary continued to fix her makeup when the couple interrupted again, this time by opening the door and coming out. Clary was faced with man zipping up his pants wearing a smug look on a very familiar face and an impish girl pulling her dress down. Clary stared with an open mouth at Jace, completely ignoring the girl rushing out of the bathroom.  
"Make up's a little crooked Firefly." He grinned his signature look and walked back out to the club. For a moment she stood frozen, analysing the scene that just took place before her. After a few minutes Clary's breathing became more erratic and she slumped down against the wall. She felt her body become lighter and felt a numbness overcome her. All of her nerves began to tingle and Clary started to tremble. She sat there for a while, lost in her own panic. Why did Jace have this kind of effect on her? Why did him being around other girls make her jealous? Why on earth did she suddenly find every move he made incredibly sexy? Hundreds of questions like these flowed in and out of her mind and she felt detached from her body, that is, until an all too familiar golden voice pulled her back in. "Earth to Clarissa? Are you okay?" Jace clicked in from of her eyes a few times before Clary found the strength to push him away.  
"What's the matter Jace? Never seen someone have a panic attack before?" She slowly pushed herself up from the wall and stood up. "I'm fine, totally okay." She pushed past him and tried to head back into the club.  
"Actually, you aren't fine. I only came in here because you've been in here like an hour. Isabelle already left and the other two are doing god only knows what. No one stays in a scuzzy club bathroom for an hour if they're okay." Jace's eyebrow furrowed slightly.

"It shouldn't have been an hour, they don't last that long. I'm fine now I just need some sleep. You head back out and do what ever it was that I interrupted. I'm heading home." Clary walked slowly out of the bathroom but glamoured herself and began running once she left the club. It was only about 10 minutes before she made it to the institute and Clary headed straight for her bedroom. She shut the door quietly and carved soundless and locking runes all over the frame. Before long she was slumped on the ground and another wave of panic flowed over her. When it subsided enough she stripped off her clothes, threw on an old t-shirt and climbed under the covers doing her best not to let the tears threatening the back of her eyes fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next few days Clary did her best to avoid long conversations with anyone and to avoid Jace in general. The latter made very hard by the fact he was still training her. Not that it had made any difference, Jace was still indifferent, Alec was never around so only he, and presumably Magnus, knew of her crush and Isabelle was occupied by her fling of the week. This stage of, you could call it bliss, went on for about 3 weeks. The precise amount of time it took for the group to grow bored of their current situation and in need for another night on the town. Clary was placed in Isabelle's responsibility and after hours of work, her hair loose waves flowing down her back and a rocking outfit of black, really what else, combat boots, a navy waist-to-knee flared skirt and the black equivalent of the top she wore to her last night out with the gang, she was on her way back to the club they frequented on nights off. Club Funesta. The name was supposed to be a double pun as 'fun' is in it and the word means tainted. As a downworlder club the pun refers to the fact they are all tainted human species, werewolves who posses the lycanthropy virus, undead night children and warlocks who are the crossbred descendants of humans and demons. Shadowhunters are also included in the pun because although their blood is angelic not demonic, they are as inhuman as the other club patrons.

The night started out much the same as their last group outing. The boys went for the bar, the girls to the dance floor. Isabelle and Jace went in search of intimate fun, Alec and Magnus went home for intimate fun and Clary went to the bar for a distraction. In the midst of her third drink Clary's eyes scanned the room until they locked onto Jace's golden form. Jace was doing his usual routine, flirting, kissing, you get the gist. Clary felt herself blush scarlet when Jace's eyes met hers. Clary turned back to the bar and finished her drink, deciding she was heading home for the night. She made her way outside and started to head for the Institute only her way was blocked by a Ravener demon. The demon leapt at her, knocking her back and dislocating her shoulder. Clary cussed aloud and yanked the seraph blade she was currently very thankful for and dispatched the demon before it could blink. Cradling her arm Clary continued home and headed for the training room bathroom. She knew the infirmary would be too obvious and the bathroom had supplies enough for her to fix her shoulder. Gingerly, Clary stripped off her blouse and tried to mop up the blood streaming from the gash the ground made on her exposed shoulder, the same one that just happened to dislocate as she fell. The movements seemed only to irritate the wound and made any effort to clean herself up futile.  
"Fucking dammit! Why is it always me!" She yelled loudly, thinking no one was home to hear her but was proved very wrong when a golden head poked itself into the bathroom.  
"You okay Firefl-" He stopped when he noticed her shirtless state. Clary, too sore and exhausted for an attempt at modesty just stared at Jace, startled he was home so early. His eyes raked down her semi-naked form and settled for an all to long a moment on the black laced strapless bra she wore.  
"Hi Jace, good to see you too." She smirked at his speechlessness. Never had she seen Jace speechless until now. "Rather than staring at my chest would you mind making yourself useful? I could do with an iratze right about now." She gestured at her deformed shoulder.

"Uh, sure Clary. I'm sorry, I didn-" He began to stumble as he moved to grab her stele from her.

"Save it, I really couldn't care less right now. Iratze please." She held out the stele and he stood behind her gently placing his right hand on her right (good) shoulder. With the stele poised in his left hand Jace carved the swirling lines of the healing rune and with in moments Clary's pain ridden grimace softened to a mild look of discomfort.  
"There, how is it now?" He asked, genuine concern flooding his tone.  
"A thousand times better." She turned to face him and pulled him into an awkward half hug. "Thanks, couldn't have pulled that one off on my own." She grinned lightly.

"How did you manage to dislocate your shoulder in the first place Clare?" Clary hesitated for a moment, he never called her Clare and he never sounded so damn sexy when referring to her. Damn this boy! "Ravener caught me by surprise on the way home. Lucky it was the fall that did it, not a sting or something. Don't worry, it didn't surprise me for long." A devilish grin crept up her face.

"That's the Clary we know and love," He laughed gently. "If that was all, I'm going to head up for the night. No more Raveners okay? I'm off duty for the night." He left the training room and Clary laughed a little. She tugged her top on, not bothering to tuck it back into the skirt of fix her hair and make up, she headed for her room.

Looking in her bathroom mirror Clary sighed. She wasn't sure if it was the heat or the alcohol or how she really felt about Jace shining through but she had had enough. She grabbed at some make up wipes and removed all traces of the night from her face. She bunched her hair on the top of her head and took a quick shower to remove all the blood and then toweled off. Clary released her hair and redressed in her underwear before turning back to the mirror. She knew what she was about to do and the perfect rune formed in her mind. Before putting on the old t-shirt she reserved for sleeping, she took a deep breath and carved it into the skin just inside her hip, with another breath she lowered the shirt so it sat just above her knees and walked out of her bedroom.

She padded quietly down the hall until she reached Jace's room and gently knocked a few times. He opened at the second knock and for the second time in her life, and the night, she saw Jace speechless. His eyes roamed her body and took in the scene before him, that is, at least, until Clary leaned forward and kissed him. He was still at first but his hands reached forward and wound around her hips. Clary lifted hers to his face and pulled him as close as she could. Jace leaned into the kiss but broke off abruptly.  
"Clary what are you doing? Why now?" He asked nervously.  
"I'm doing what I should have done 4 weeks ago, hell, I'm doing what I should have done months ago." She laughed lightly.

"Why now?" He repeated.  
"Why not? I'm tired of hiding all the time. I want you Jace, if you don't want me I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you uncomfor-" He silenced her with his mouth on hers, crushing her with the need he had felt since they met.

"Don't apologise," He said, breaking the kiss again, "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time." Jace grinned and pulled her inside the door and after closing it, pushed her back against it, grinning seductively. Their lips met again with blinding passion, Clary's arms wrapped around his neck and Jace's arms wrapped around her hips, securing her against him. They continued to kiss and Clary could feel Jace's hardening groin pressing against her stomach. Grinning, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and almost automatically his hands fell to cradle her against him. His hands roamed her thighs but rested at her bum before he spun them around and carried her to his bed. Gently, Jace placed Clary on top of the covers and placed little kisses over her neck and collarbone. Clary laughed and pulled his lips back to hers. Jace felt her tongue glide along his lower lip, almost demanding he open them to let her in. He happily obliged and groaned a little when he felt one of her legs snaking its way back around his waist. One of Jace's hands rested over Clary's stomach and he noticed her shirt had risen a fair bit in midst of their kissing. He pulled away and kissed the tender, newfound skin. His mouth moved down to the fabric of her underwear and he looked up at her, asking permission with his eyes, she nodded and Jace smoothly slid off the black, cotton fabric. Gently, with his skilled pianist fingers, he began to massage the skin of Clary's, for lack of a better word, bits. (You get the idea, member and central area just annoy me, I'm going to call em as I see em.) His fingers danced over her clit and she gasped, her hips arcing slightly. Jace smiled and repeated the movement, Clary's eyes closed and her hands found fistfuls of his sheets. He let his fingers dance over and around her clit and found joy in the sound of her breathing becoming more and more erratic. It wasn't long but her sexy groans soon filled the room, followed soon by gasps of ecstasy. Jace moved his fingers down to her vagina, (yes, the actual vagina is the opening, not the whole thing) he slid in only two for a start and moved them rhythmically in and out, varying pace every now and again. Her breathing slowed for a bit but her hips and hands remained where they were. This, to Jace marked the next stage in her pleasure. He moved his head down and replaced his fingers with his tongue. She groaned as his tongue entered her and even more so when he began to caress her g-spot. (find this boys) Her breathing sped up again and Jace moved back to her clit. With delicate yet precise movements he slid his tongue over and around the nerve stronghold and smiled at the response it elicited from Clary. She began to gasp and her hold on the sheets grew more desperate. Soon the coil in her stomach sprung free and her body shuddered in pleasure. Clary's gasps turned quiet and her breathing slowed a little. The two's eyes met for a moment and Jace pulled himself back up to face her. He smiled lightly and kissed her gently. Clary laughed lightly but she responded, her hands relaxing and finding their way back to him.

"You were wrong, it is the high of battle with out the danger but this is so much more enjoyable." She laughed and Jace chuckled sexily. Leaning back a little, she slid his shirt up and soon it was over his head and gone. Their kisses continued, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. Clary's was losing until she moved her hands to his jeans and began to undo their button and zip. She was rewarded with surprise and enough hesitation from Jace that her tongue soon won out. Clary was filled with a new found confidence and rolled them over so she was the one on top. She broke away from the kiss and leaned back off the bed to pull off Jace's jeans. Her training had made this an easy and much more graceful task so it wasn't long before she climbed back on top of him. Finding his lips again, Clary slid one of her hands down his stomach and into his boxers. Jace gasped at this and she sat up a little. Almost expertly, Clary moved her hand to cradle his hardening jewels and slid it up and down the length of his penis. Jace groaned and gasped and Clary found a small grin creep over her face. It was a nice feeling, creating unspeakable amounts of pleasure in someone you care about. She enjoyed it greatly but it was nothing compared to what he felt. Clary sped up her movements and soon she felt Jace tense and shudder under her. His eyes squeezed shut and a long, low groan escaped him. Eventually Jace brought his eyes back to Clary and spun them back to their original positions. He brought his mouth down on hers with a sudden ferocity and need and enveloped her with passion. Clary brought her legs back to his hips and slid his boxers the rest of the way off with her feet, earning a chuckle from Jace. He leaned back, pulling her with him and almost in a sitting position, slid her shirt off the rest of the way. She was wearing the same bra as before, a black, lace covered strapless number but now it held a newfound beauty. Could it be the intricacy of its design or the appealing way it lay on the floor behind him? Jace laid them back down and kissed down Clary's neck until an unfamiliar black swirl caught his attention. It was like a downward pointing triangle with half a treble clef in its center. Jace studied the rune and traced his fingers along it. His eyes turned back to Clary's and he asked, "Is this a contraceptive rune?" Clary blushed lightly.  
"Yeah, it came to me earlier." She mumbled.  
"So does it work?" He asked, a light smile playing at the edge of his lips.

"When have I created a rune that doesn't work? Why start doubting me now?" Clary laughed uneasily.

"I don't doubt you, there has just never been a rune like this. Clare, if it works Shadowhunter girls everywhere are going to love you." Jace said grinning, a low chuckle escaping him. He moved back up to meet her in a passionate kiss before placing himself inline with her. He pulled back uneasily to ask if she was sure but before he could so much as move his lips her index finger pressed against them.  
"If you so much as ask me if this is what I want I will slap you Jace Herondale." She grinned seductively and Jace pushed himself inside her with ease. He knew this was more than likely to be her first time but was thankful that the stigma surrounding first times was an incorrect one. First times were 'supposed to hurt' according to parents but this was really a ruse to preserve their precious daughters. First times only hurt because being nervous causes the muscles in and around the vagina to tense up and right now Clary was anything but nervous. Jace moved in and out of her rhythmically and over time a sheen of sweat began to dust the surface of his skin. Clary's breathing began to speed up again and he knew she must have been as close as he was. Carefully Jace moved one of his hands down to maximize her pleasure. With his groin working the inside of her, Jace used his fingers to brush over her clit again, making her gasp and groan in pleasure. Her hands roamed his back, fingers clawing, begging for more, and on occasion, leaving marks in their wake. She writhed under him, convulsing in fits of pleasure causing her walls to contract around Jace, pulling him along to the edge of infinity.

Jace moved and laid down next to Clary, panting heavily. He wrapped his arm around her and she rolled and nestled into his shoulders. Out of nowhere she sprung from the bed and grabbed the stele from the bedside table.  
"What are you doing Clare?" He asked between pants.  
"Making sure we get no rude interruptions in the morning. You know Iz doesn't knock." She carved a locking rune he hadn't seen before and then placed the stele back before climbing in next to him.

"Where do we go from here?" Jace asked, he didn't want to but he couldn't stand returning to just being friends.

"Who knows, who cares? Lets just appreciate the moment and worry about that tomorrow." She nuzzled into his shoulder and draped one of her arms across his stomach. Jace smiled at the thought of tomorrow, would she finally be his or would everything be the same? As odd as it sounds, uncertainty is a beautiful thing, it leaves room for possibility and change, and he could do with some change. He could do with the change of Clary barely being his friend to being his girlfriend. He could do with the freedom to tell her how he felt and he could do with the freedom of not worrying about tomorrow. He looked down at Clary and noticed she was probably already asleep.

"Goodnight Clare, I love you." He whispered gently. There was a slight twitch at the corner of her mouth, so slight he wasn't even sure he was seeing things right. Jace grinned anyway, knowing that even if she had been asleep tonight, tomorrow was a new realm in possibility and if things went right, he would tell her the same words every night for the rest of their lives.


End file.
